


Tsundere

by SouChou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SouChou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma was sure Marius didn't mind all the teasing. Afterall, he didn't really mean it. He only did it because he didn't know any other way of expressing his feelings. Marius could see that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsundere

**Author's Note:**

> An old Fumarius fic I wrote around the time that One Sexy Zone came out, somewhat inspired by all the cute Fumarius moments in Sexy Zone in Las Vegas. Written in 2012 so Fuma would be 17 and Marius 12. It was originally supposed to be part of a series but I reworked it a little to work as a oneshot seen as I never did continue it. Hope you like it!

Fuma and Marius had an unusual relationship. They didn’t fight exactly but they teased and made fun of each other a lot. Well, it was mainly Fuma who was doing the teasing. Marius was usually the victim of Fuma’s pranks. One minute the older boy would be tapping Marius on the shoulder and acting like it wasn’t him, the next he’d be rambling on about how cute Marius was. That was just how the two of them worked and they were fine with it. Or so Fuma thought. On one particular day when Sexy Zone were in their dressing room, waiting to begin filming - seemingly out of nowhere - Marius burst into tears.  

Kento was the first to react. He glared daggers at Fuma and began smothering Marius with hugs all while plotting revenge on Fuma for making his “baby” cry. Sou and Shori also looked concerned but couldn’t get close to Marius for fear of being attacked by Mother Kento.

“Fuma!” Kento growled. “Apologize to Mari!”

“What makes you think this is my fault?” Fuma replied coolly.

“Because it’s always your fault!” Kento huffed.

Marius’ wailing had settled down by now but he was still sniffling and his cheeks were red. Sou had managed to shuffle past Kento while he was occupied with yelling at Fuma and had an arm around Marius.

“Calm damn, Mom.” Fuma drawled with an eyeroll.

Stepping in before Kento’s incoming tirade, Shori spoke up.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

Shori flushed a little when he felt everyone’s eyes on him but he continued.

“We can leave Fuma and Marius here to talk.”

Kento’s eyes still burned into Fuma even as Sou and Shori were dragging him out of the room. Sou smiled at Marius reassuringly before shutting the door behind them.

The changing room was then absent of all noise aside from the sound of Fuma tapping away at his phone. He tried to appear nonchalantly which was a look he’d perfected by now but with Marius watching him so intently it was a little harder than usual. After several uncomfortable minutes Fuma finally gave in and looked at him.

“Do you need something?” he said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Marius shook his head so aggressively that Fuma thought it was going to fly right off his shoulders then looked away, his cheeks a little pink. The awkward silence continued. Marius started to sniffle again.

“Don’t start that again.” Fuma sighed, walking over from the wall he was leaning against to join Marius on the couch he was sitting on. The younger boy tried to fight it but tears began to fall from his eyes once again.

“What are you like?” Fuma chuckled softly. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand to wipe away the little German boy’s tears. “S-sorry.”

Fuma had said that last word so gently that Marius had almost missed it. Marius stared at him with his big brown eyes - confused and ever innocent - trying to catch his gaze.

“Do you not like me, Fuma-kun?”

Fuma laughed obnoxiously but when he got an eyeful of Marius’ face he realized just how serious the kid was. His eyes were wide, his bottom lip was quivering, and his nose was red from the crying. The first word that popped into Fuma’s head was ‘cute’ but he banished it immediately.

“I don’t dislike you.” Fuma said stoically, going back to messing with his phone.

Marius smiled in relief but he didn’t look completely convinced. He scooched even closer to Fuma and rested his head on the teenager’s shoulder.

“Why are you always so mean to me then?” he asked in a whisper.

Fuma’s eyes were still fixated on his phone and Marius didn’t think he was going to answer. Much to Marius’ surprise though, after a few moments of silence Fuma suddenly shut off his phone and slowly slid it into his pocket. Marius lifted his head from Fuma’s shoulder and Fuma turned to face him but didn’t look him straight in the face.

“That’s just the way I am,” he shrugged bashfully. “I don’t even know how to explain it.”

He pondered silently for a moment, running his fingers through his hair thoughtfully. Marius eyed him expectantly.

“You’re cute and I...I like you,” Fuma admitted skeptically. “but I’m shy so I don’t know any other way of treating you.”

Marius’ whole face lit up at those words and this time Fuma didn’t stop himself from thinking about how cute he was. He couldn’t tell him that though - Fuma had already admitted to enough embarrassing feelings for one day - so instead he took it as an opportunity to push Marius off the chair.

“What are you getting so excited about? What’s with that dorky smile?” he teased.

Marius sat up on the floor with his arms folded and a cute pout on his face. He couldn’t stay like that for long though; he ended up smiling again in seconds.

“You’re cute too, Fuma-kun.” he said.

Fuma turned away so Marius couldn’t see the grin on his face. “What are you saying, stupid? It’s weird for you to call _me_ cute.”

“Well, I think you are.” Marius said almost stubbornly. “I like you a lot, Fuma-kun.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Fuma said, still trying to avoid Marius’ gaze.

Marius pressed on. “Don’t feel like you have to stop teasing me now, okay? You wouldn’t be _my_ Fuma-kun anymore if you didn’t tease me.”

Fuma picked up a cushion from the sofa he was sitting on and threw it at Marius. “You’re an idiot, you know.” he said through a smirk.

Marius just smiled.


End file.
